Driving the Nightmares Away
by Khayle
Summary: Patricia just couldn't sleep. Desperate to sleep she gets a snack. Instead of getting a snack like she was supposed to, she found something, or someone else.


Patricia just couldn't sleep. She just couldn't sleep at all. Most people would call it a bad case of insomnia but that wasn't the case for this Goth Pixie. She was known in the Old Victorian House of Anubis as one of the heavy sleepers. Once her head hit the fluffy pillow, she was out.

She wasn't so sure by this point why she couldn't sleep. Had she eaten anything? Had she got something on her mind? Had she not position her pillow correct? Had she drunk any caffeine?

Patricia had been pondering on all these questions until she just finally gave up. This was all just bad luck.

"I have to get some sleep," she groaned hugging the pillow she was holding tighter.

She was absolutely horrible when she didn't get enough sleep. As everyone knew, Patricia was always seemed to be cranky, sarcastic and easily irritated on a normal day. Can you just imagine her when she doesn't get her beauty sleep? Not a pretty sight.

'I should get something to eat," Patricia thought, quickly hopping out of her bed and quietly making her way to the door 'Maybe it will help me fall asleep.'

Patricia made her way to the door making sure she didn't wake Mara up, knowing Mara can get a bit tempered when it comes to her sleep.

When she closed the door shut with a silent click, she let out a sigh. The redhead made her way down the stairs taking as much time as she could.

She wasn't thinking about much. Her thoughts were just wandering, jumbling up all over the place that she wasn't quite sure what she was exactly thinking about. She wasn't one to contemplate at night, she liked it much better in the morning where she can openly express her worries to people that are awake.

Right when she was passing by the hallway leading to the boy's rooms to the kitchen, she suddenly heard a soft noise. The faintest noise she have ever heard. You probably would have missed it if you weren't paying much attention. It was faint, but definitely there. It was inconsistent. Coming and going either louder or softer. It sounded like a faint whimper. As if something, wait no, someone was crying.

'But why would one of the boys be crying?' Patricia thought furrowing her brow. When one of the boys were crying, it was something serious.

Patricia strolled through the hallway growing more worried the closer she got to the rooms. The sobbing noises became louder. Like a faint whisper.

She passed Fabian and Mick's shared room first. She knew at once it wasn't from their room. It was definitely from the room next to theirs. Patricia got even more worried. It wasn't like Alfie or Jerome to be crying. It was just out of character. They rarely show their sensitive sides, but it was definitely there.

Taking a hesitant step towards their door she put her hand on the knob. Right when she was about to turn it she realized one thing; Alfie was sleeping in Amber's room while Nina was sharing the spare room with Joy that night. That meant only one thing. Jerome was the crying boy.

Patricia eagerly swung open the door. She squinted out at the darkness and could make out Jerome's sleeping figure. He was whimpering out incoherent words, tossing and turning around around with her sheets, eyes shut tight but tears streaming out endlessly over his flawless white skin.

'Slimeball must be having a nightmare,' Patricia thought as she rushed to his side 'Clearly a bad one.'

She sat down on his bed and tried to call him down. Rubbing his back and talking soothing words. She managed to wake him up.

"Patricia!" Jerome said, his voice fragile and clearly surprised. He wasn't expect his Trixie to be here, but he was happy she was.

As she was slowly rubbing circles to stop the shivering of Jerome, Patricia asked "Are you okay?" showing concern in her voice, something that most people never get to hear.

He looked up, eyes red, swollen and puffy at Patricia. "I guess, I had a nightmare," He said softly, stray tears rolling down his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patricia continued, continuing rubbing circles on his palm. She didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to do. Even if it was the Slimeball.

"Everyone left me Trixie, everyone," Jerome said choking out fresh sobs. "Alfie did. Nina did. Fabian did. Amber did. Mara did. Joy did. Mick did. Poppy did. Heck even Viktor and Trudy did. So did you."

Patricia was shocked. She would never leave Jerome. He had always been her best friend, and though she will never admit, her crush.

"Slimeball, I would never leave you. They will never leave you. We will never leave you!" Patricia replied. She knew how his parents abandoned him and he did have abandonment fears, but she didn't know it would lead to nightmares.

"Yeah, but it all felt so real!" Jerome explained, a fresh batch of tears escaping.

He quickly wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I must look pathetic right now," he mumbled beating himself in the inside for crying in front of Trixie because of a petty nightmare.

Patricia gave a small smile. "No you don't, everyone has their sensitive times Slimeball, just remember, we will always be there for you. We will never leave you. We all care and love you for who you are, don't ever forget that."

Immediately Jerome wrapped his arms around her waist tightly causing her to join him in the bed.

"Thanks Trixie," Jerome whispered.

Patricia was face to face with him now. His arms around his waist and her hands on his chest. They lay there for awhile, quietly just drinking the other in.

'I must look horrible,' Jerome thought. He never found himself attractive crying, all puffy eyed and what-not. 'But she looks amazing.'

He stared at her flawless white skin. So smooth and soft looking that he just wanted to touch. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue and green. Boring into his own. Her hair, so soft and silky looking that he would love to run his fingers through. Finally, her lips. So pink and delicate looking. Not to small but not to plump either, but perfectly kissable.

Patricia was just as mesmerized with her partner's face as Jerome was. She knew know why the Slimeball was his crush. He was perfect.

His skin was porcelain white. Perfect in every way. His eyes, yet red and puffy still sparkled a brilliant sapphire blue that shone right through her. His hair, blonde and silky that she just wanted to touch. Don't get her started on his lips. They were so pink and soft looking, practically made to kiss.

They got closer as the seconds gone by. The closer they got, the more they realized how perfect the other one was. Once their foreheads were touching, they just stayed like that, unmoving.

"You won't leave me will you?" Jerome mumbled, remembering his horrid nightmare.

"No, not ever," Patricia replied back with a small smile.

"I love you Trixie," Jerome muttered then closed the gap between them for a kiss.

* * *

"They are so cute!"

"Should we wake them up?"

"No! I didn't get a picture yet, I have to get started on my Patrome Scrapbook!"

"What's Patrome?"

"It's PATricia and JeROME duhhh."

"Whatever you say Amber."

"Would you guys shut up they're waking up."

With a groan Jerome opened his eyes up to find all his housemates gathered around the bed. He remembered the night before and looked down to find Patricia, his arms wrapped around her.

"So, what happened last night?" Amber asked excitedly to Jerome eyes twinkling with the new couple.

He was about to open his mouth when the Goth Princess started to snuggle closer to him.

Jerome heard Amber let out a giant squeal. He rolled his eyes at her girly ways.

"We should give them so privacy guys," Nina said with a smile looking at the adorable couple.

"Nina's right! Now please get out!" Jerome explained directing the group to door.

Everyone groaned as they made their way to the door.

"Can I please at least take one picture!" Amber cried as Nina pushed her out of the door.

I mouthed a thank you at Nina as she exited the door.

"YOU BETTER GIVE US THE DETAILS!" All of the screamed from the door as it closed with a thud.

Jerome rolled his eyes at his housemates.

'They just wont ever stop, now would they?' He thought smiling at the beautiful girl in his arms. His girl. His. The one he loves.

* * *

**I know, it's bad. Sorry. It's my first ever fanfic. It's real cliche and I think a bit OOC. Not my best. Sorry for mistakes, I didn't proof read it. Please review. I really appreciate constructive criticism, I need advice on how to improve my writing. Thank you for reading. I do not own House of Anubis.**


End file.
